Opa-Opa (Canon)/Tonygameman
'Summary' Opa-Opa is a sentient spacecraft from the Fantasy Zone series. He has a brother named Upa-Upa who is the leader of the Fantasy Zone defense squad, and O-Papa, his father. In the space year 6216 (1422 in the original arcade version), the Fantasy Zone was cast in panic at the collapse of the interplanetary monetary system. The Space Guild reveals the plans of the planet Menon, whose forces are stealing the other planets' currencies to fund a huge fortress in the Fantasy Zone. Opa-Opa is sent to the Menon system after they stole supplies from other systems. It is revealed that Opa-Opa's father, O-Papa is the leader of Menon. 'Statistics' Tier: 5-A, likely 3-A Name: Opa-Opa Origin: Fantasy Zone Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Sentient Spaceship Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Bullet Projection, Energy Manipulation, Volatile Manipulation (can drop bombs into the ground), Explosion Manipulation (with various weapons), Size Manipulation (with Big Wings, can increase the size of his wings and Big Shot/Bomb), Super Speed (with various engines), Fire Manipulation (with Backfire, Fire Bomb and Fireball), Laser Manipulation (with Laser Beam, can fire a continuous laser beam), Missile Generation (with Quartet Missiles), Bullet Hell and Danmaku (can fire either a 3 or 7-way shot and drop up to 6 bombs at the same time with Shower Bombs), Stellar Manipulation, Enhanced Boomerang Proficiency and Trajectory Manipulation (with Cross-Rang, can shoot a star-like boomerang that returns back to Opa-Opa), Electricity Manipulation (with Thunder Volt, can summons pillars of lightning from the sky), Air Manipulation (with Hurricane, can launch out spiraling whirlwinds), Summoning (with Heavy Bomb, can summon a giant 100-ton weight from the sky to crush anything beneath it), Healing (with Blue/Red Bottle, can increase/replenish his health), Forcefield Creation (with Shield, summons a energy field around him that protects him from projectiles), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (with Rubber Boots, can walk across the electrified floor without getting hurt), Light Manipulation (with Super Lights, is able to see in the dark) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (In Galactic Protector, rescued multiple planets from various enemies and debris), likely Universe level (In Super Fantasy Zone, defeated the Dark Master who is the vicious leader of the "Shadow World" which's main component: the Dark Matter alongside the Bright Matter (which is the main component of "Light World") made up the universe. Without one or the other, the universe would not exist) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Traveled past planets and stars. Dodged lasers shot by the cannons of La Dune's boss. Flied off a black hole while fighting the Dark Master) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Planet Class, likely Universal Durability: Large Planet level (Survived being hit by planet-damaging debris), likely Universe level Stamina: Very high Range: Several meters with bullets, higher with other weapons Standard Equipment: Big Wings, Jet Engine, Turbo Engine, Rocket Engine, Back Fire, Wide Beam, Laser Beam, 3-Way Shot, 7-Way Shot, Fireball, Big Shot, Cross-Rang, Thunder Volt, Twin Bombs, Big Bomb, Twin Big Bombs, Quartet Missiles, Shower Bombs, Fire Bomb, Smart Bomb, Hurricane, Ultra Bomb, Heavy Bomb, Auto Beam, Red/Blue Bottle, Shield, Rubber Boots, Super Lights Intelligence: High (Great at exposing patterns and attacks of various bosses) Weaknesses: When defeated, loses most of his upgrades except his default ones Category:Tonygameman Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3